Basic Mechanics
Controls Notation Standard notation used to refer to in-game actions. u,d,f,b - up, down, forward, back (directional inputs) J - Jump L, H - Light Attack, Heavy Attack SP - Special Attack Super - Rider Finale RA - Rider Art DA - Dash Action RC - Rider Cancel GCS - Guard Cancel Step PB - Pushblock (Guard Counter) Burst - Rider Counter HUD # Timer. Default settings have unlimited-time matches, but for competitive purposes, matches are set to have a 90-tick time limit. # HP. Standard stuff -- make the other guy's HP go down before the other guy makes yours go down and you win. # Guard Gauge. Blocking depletes this gauge. You are put into Guard Crush when this gauge is emptied. Also a very important resource in its own right. # Climax Gauge. Functionally similar to the Holy Grail Meter in Fate/Unlimited Codes. Fills up as both players deal and take damage. # Rider Gauge. Your stock-standard super meter, used for a large number of different functions. Movement This game uses a free-running movement system, comparable to the 8-Way Run system used in Soul Calibur. Push the D-Pad in the desired direction to move that way. Jumping is achieved by pushing the Jump button (R on Wii Classic, △ on PSP). You can jump in any direction you can run in by pushing a direction along with the Jump button. All characters can sidestep by double-tapping up or down, as well as backstep by double-tapping back. There is no forward dash, as simply holding forward makes you run towards your opponent. Dash Actions Dash Actions (L on Wii, R on PSP) are extra movement options that differ depending on your chosen character. Dash Actions fall into three different types. Air Dash: press the Dash Action button while jumping. Quickly propels you forward through the air. Costs 1/2 a stock of the Rider Gauge. 'Guard Dash: '''hold the Dash Action button while moving forward. Slowly drains the guard gauge, but will automatically block any oncoming projectile attacks. '''Dash Shot: '''given to characters that fight primarily with guns. Press the Dash Action button while moving to fire a shot towards the opponent. Costs 1/2 a stock of the Rider Gauge per shot. Defensive Mechanics Normal blocking is achieved by holding back while an opponent is attacking. This will deplete your Guard Gauge. There is no high/low blocking. Sidesteps and backsteps have invulnerability frames, so this makes them useful for avoiding attacks. However, they also have a fairly large recovery period, so use them wisely or you can be punished. There are tech roll options after being knocked down. Pressing Light Attack will tech roll forwards, while Heavy Attack will tech roll backwards. Additionally, if you are knocked high into the air, in some cases you can air tech. This is done by pressing Light Attack or Heavy Attack while in the air. You can also press the button along with forward or backward to air tech in their respective directions. Guard Cancels This game has two primary guard cancel options. '''Guard Cancel Step (GCS): '''press the Jump button while in blockstun to sidestep or backstep away from your opponent (which one is character-dependent). Costs 1/3 of the Guard Gauge. '''Guard Counter: '''press the Rider Cancel button while in blockstun to perform something similar to an Advancing Guard from Marvel vs Capcom. This will put your opponent into a stun animation that allows you to start a combo. Costs 2/3 of the Guard Gauge. Referred to primarily as Pushblock (PB). Characters with Power-Up and Assault gauges can also activate their Gauge Actions out of blockstun, but the usefulness of this depends on the character. Rider Counter For all intents and purposes, the Rider Counter is essentially a Burst from games like Guilty Gear or BlazBlue, and will be referred to as "Bursts" instead of "Rider Counters" for the sake of simplicity. Performed by pressing L+R (on both Wii and PSP) while in hitstun only. An invincible attack that does no damage, but will blow your opponent away on hit. Bursts have a hefty price, though -- performing one will cost you pretty much all of your Guard Gauge, along with whatever red (recoverable) life you had. If you do not have enough Guard Gauge, but are not in Guard Crush, then you are still able to burst. However, doing so will immediately put you into Guard Crush. Guard Crush When your Guard Gauge is depleted, either by blocking too many attacks or emptying it on Guard Cancels and Bursts, you are put into Guard Crush. When in Guard Crush, a large X will appear over the Guard Gauge as it slowly recharges. You leave Guard Crush state when the Guard Gauge completely refills. While in Guard Crush, you lose all previously available defensive options, as well as the ability to block. Offensive Mechanics Generally speaking, you will feel pretty at home with this control scheme if you are familiar with games like Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen, or even Super Smash Bros (to an extent). The three main attack buttons are Light, Heavy and Special (y, b and a on Wii Classic, ☐, X and O on PSP). Light, Heavy and Special attacks can be combined with directional inputs to get different moves. Light and Heavy attacks can also be combined with each other to perform strings. Which moves and strings are available depend on the character, so be sure to check your command list. Throws in this game are performed with back+Heavy. To break out of a throw, press Light or Heavy when your opponent attempts to throw you. Most normal attacks will leave your opponent a small amount of red recoverable life, which will slowly regenerate. You can remove your opponent's red life by landing a special attack or a throw. Finally, pressing the Rider Finale button (x on Wii Classic, ☐+X on PSP) will activate a Rider Finale. These moves are akin to Super Combos from other fighting games. Rider Finales cost all four stocks of the Rider Gauge, however, they only cost two stocks to attempt, with the other two stocks only being depleted when the attack is successful. Rider Arts Rider Arts are special actions that can have a variety of different effects, depending on your chosen character. They are activated by pressing the Rider Art button (ZL on Wii Classic, L on PSP) at the cost of half a stock of the Rider Gauge. Most characters will have one of three major types of Rider Art. '''High-Speed Dash: '''dashes towards your opponent at high speed, making you appear in front of them almost instantly. '''Zig-Zag Dash: '''similar to the High-Speed Dash, with the exception of moving in a zig-zagging pattern towards your opponent, making it a bit more useful for evading attacks or even crossing up your opponent. '''High Jump: '''causes you to jump higher than a normal jump. After performing these Rider Arts, most characters can access a special follow-up attack by pressing either the Rider Art button again, or by pressing the Special attack button. On top of the three main Rider Arts, there are also some less common Rider Art types. '''Flight: '''causes your character to fly as long as the Rider Art button is held down. Gives access to special flight-only aerial attacks. Slowly drains your Rider Gauge for as long as you are flying. '''Dodge Shot: '''much like the Dash Shot Dash Action, the Dodge Shot is given to characters that primarily fight with guns. Causes your character to fire either a single projectile or a spread shot while dodging backwards. '''Earthquake: '''creates a shockwave around your character. If the opponent is caught in this shockwave, they will be held in place for a significant amount of time. '''Finisher Mode: '''exclusive to the Showa Riders (Rider 1/2, V3, Amazon, Black and Black RX), Finisher Mode will cause the camera to focus on the character while they pose, and a sepia-tone filter gets applied to the screen, signifying that Finisher Mode is active. While active, the character's next special move will get buffed on hit, dealing extra damage. Most (but not all) special moves will also pause the game on hit while a narrator interjects, explaining the attack. Some characters also have Rider Arts that are exclusive only to them, such as Meteor's Shooting Star Attack and Eternal's Zone Memory teleport. Rider Cancels During any normal attack string, pressing the Rider Cancel button (ZR on Wii Classic, R on PSP) will activate a Rider Cancel. Rider Cancels cost one stock of the Rider Gauge to perform, and essentially allow you to free cancel your string into either: * another normal string, * a special move, * a sidestep, or * blocking Effectively working Rider Cancels into your game will tremendously help your pressure and combo ability. Aerial Combos A number of characters have special launcher strings. When you successfully land one of these strings, pressing the Jump button will allow you to perform a Combo Jump for one bar of meter. During a Combo Jump, you gain access to an Aerial Combo string. These strings can be good for extending damage, but not all characters have them, so be sure to check your command list. Climax Time As both players deal and take damage, the Climax Gauge under the match timer will fill up. When this gauge is completely filled, Climax Time will be initiated, and will last until the end of the round. Once Climax Time is initiated, both players have their Rider Gauges completely refilled, and gain access to a Final Reflect. At any point when you have a full Rider Gauge are not in hitstun, if your opponent attempts a Rider Finale, pressing the X button at the game prompt will initiate a Final Reflect. This is essentially a quick-time event played by both players to determine who gets to perform their Rider Finale. Battle Styles There are six different Battle Styles that can be used in the game, all of which are chosen at character select after picking your character. The chosen Battle Style determines what your character's Style Action will be in the match. Form Change Form Change Style allows a character to switch between multiple forms on the fly, offering different strings, special moves and sometimes Rider Arts. This gauge can provide a lot of versatility if you're willing to learn all your character's forms. Power Up Power Up Style allows a character to transform into their selected Power-Up form for three stocks of the Rider Gauge. Much like Form Change, Power-Up offers new moves, but unlike Form Change, Power Up's Style Action can be used to cancel strings and blockstun, making it useful in both offensive and defensive situations. Speed Up Speed Up Style allows a character to activate Speed Up mode, where everything except the character using Speed Up is slowed down tremendously, as well as providing extra moves. This is useful for long-range whiff punishes and heavily damaging custom combos. Assault Assault Style allows a character to activate a special Assault mode, where they gain extra or altered moves, as well as increased damage output. Assault activation requires at least two stocks of the Rider Gauge, and will drain the gauge until it is empty. Like Power Up, Assault activations can be used to cancel normals and blockstun. Assault characters also have access to Instant Charge -- by pressing SP at the end of any string that knocks the opponent backwards, the camera will focus on them while they pose, instantly granting them one full stock of the Rider Gauge. Support Attack Support Attack Style allows your character to call in a Striker, a special support attack that has different effects depending on the character. Striker calls cost two stocks of the Rider Gauge, and can be called at almost any point, including during hitstun, making them very effective as both offensive and defensive tools. Curiously, Support Attack has a faster manual meter charge rate than the other Battle Styles, charging at roughly 0.5x normal speed. Tag ''Note: Tag Style is banned in structured play A special style usable by all characters, Tag Style allows you to play as a team of two characters that share the same health bar. The Tag gauge has two Style Actions: Tag-Out and Tag Assault. Tag-Out swaps your point character with your reserve character. These can be used to cancel strings at the cost of two stocks of the Rider Gauge. While tagging out, the point character is vulnerable until the moment they jump out, at which point the reserve character will enter the ring with a flying kick. Tag Assault brings your reserve character into the ring, allowing you to control both characters at once. This can be used at any level of the Rider Gauge, but will drain whatever is left, with the reserve character leaving when the gauge is emptied. In this state, all inputs will be executed by both characters, making it difficult to control, but incredibly powerful if used correctly. Alternatively, the Rider Art button will activate Tag Assault, but the reserve character will be controlled by the computer.